love is just a feeling
by muhahaha im evil
Summary: this is like my first fanfic so dont kill me! ok ami (yumi's daughter) is left with her abusive dad after her mom perished through murder. now ami wants to find her moms murderer and along the way finds love and tragedy.
1. dreams and nightmares

**Well, people this is one of my first, my last one was a total disaster so I'm going to start over with something totally different. And by the way if you think my spelling and grammar is messed up then go have a nice chat with the producers of Microsoft word! If you hate this story don't read it…..see this is all commonsense. Sorry I'm just a little pissed at the moment for a reason I will keep to myself. Oh and please review.**

Chapter 1

Dreams and nightmares

"Come say good bye todaddy Ami"

"Ok ok I'm coming"

Ami ran downstairs and hugged her dad and then watched him get into his car and drive off to work. The 12 year old turned and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and ate her cereal. She sat and watched her mom walk the around the kitchen doing the dishes and making everything as neat as she could.

"Ami stop staring and go get dressed or you'll be late" said her mom noticing her behavior.

Ami was about to run upstairs when there was a sudden gun shot and a bullet came through the window and hit her mother. Ami screamed and ran to her mom. In tears she shook her but her mom made no movement.

"MOM oh, please for god's sake please wake up!"

Ami ran to the window just in time to see a woman with black hair and a tall blonde haired man slip away into the shadows of an alley. Ami was frozen with shock and fear but eventually ran over to the phone and dialed 911 (or what ever the emergency number is for your country, I think it's different in some places).

Ami was in the hospital and sat near her mother. She watched the heart monitor while her dad put his arm around her and waited to see what would happen. The monitor beeped slowly…beep…beep…beep…beep then suddenly all was silent.

**Ami's P.O.V**

"Ahhhhhhh!" I sat straight up in bed sweating and saw my dad turn my alarm clock off and suddenly shout.

"Get out of bed now!"

I sneered and forced myself out of bed. Got dressed and went downstairs. The place was an absolute mess, obviously dad had had friends over again last night.

I remembered the one time that dad had all his friends over and they all got too drunk to even talk and they started trying to rape me,but could my dad give a shit? NO! And then they all started vomiting everywhere and dad made me clean it up.

I got into the kitchen, there was nothing to eat so I just forgot about breakfast and ran outside and down the road to school. I wanted to get out of the house before my dad made me clean everything up, or find a reason to beat me or something like that.

I arrived at school; it was the same one my mother had gone to when she was young. God I missed mom, she must have been the kindest, most hardworking person in the world. I loved dad too, well before mom died and he started drinking. I looked up and saw Sam and Andy sitting on the bench and I walked over.

"Hi guys, where's Jake?"

"I don't know I think he's still in his dorm," replied Andy who sounded a little frustrated, "but I'm sure he'll be down soon."

"No I think I'll go up and get him because I want to see him before classes start."

"Ok go do as you please"

I made my way through the corridor to Jake and Andy's room that they shared. Jake was the only person who knew about my dad and how he treats me. And secretly I had a huge crush on him. I knocked on the door and Jake answered he was only in his pants and was just putting a shirt on. I blushed slightly. Thinking, ' holy crap he's got a nice body'

"Hi" he said quickly.

"Umm hi Jake, are you ready yet?"

"For what?"

"School, class you know the thing you go to nearly everyday of your life" I said giggling.

"Right, I knew that I was just…."

He seemed to be thinking of some thing else or something was troubling him that day but I didn't find out what because the bell rang and we both made our way to class he dropped me off at my math class and he left for his class which I'm not sure what he had on a Monday morning.

**Normal P.O.V **

The day went by normally. After school Ami and her best friend Sam went down to the ice-parlor while the boys went to the arcade. They sat and ate their sundaes.

"Hey ami have you met that boy tom? He's really nice you'll like him and I hear he's a little interested in you" said Sam with a cheeky smile.

"Sam! You know I like Jake so what on earth are you going on about?"

"Oh come on you've had a crush on him for like ever….you really need to tell him or give up"

Ami had been thinking the same thing lately. And if Jake actually liked her back wouldn't he have told her?

**Ok people sorry for the crappy chapter! I'll try to make it longer and more interesting next time but I really need ideas more than complaints to help me. And by the way as you may have guessed, Sam is short for Samantha but she prefers Sam because she's a tom-boy. And like I said if u hate this story don't read it. But those who do read it please review and try give me suggestions! **


	2. take me away

**Ok people I have returned. Well 4 awhile you see I have exams coming up and they're like killing my spare time, so anyway. All I have to say is…read, review, don't piss me off and you might actually live 'til next week!...I know where you live….well not really but its fun to say that. Ok I'll shut my fat face and continue.**

**Love is just a feeling**

_**Chapters 2- take me away**_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sam and Ami sat at the parlor when Ami's phone rang and her dad's number appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" answered Ami shakily. She winced as she heard her dads voice come screaming though the phone.

"Ok ok I'm coming now, I'll there soon bye"

Ami tried to smile and said "oh well, I have really got to go but I'll see you tomorrow or call me k?"

"Yeah sure, but I've got a lot of homework so I might not have time to call."

"Ok whatever" Ami said quickly as she dashed off down the road. She bumped in to several people on the way but didn't stop to apologize because she knew that she was in trouble for whatever reason and if she was late she'd be lucky to come out alive.

She stopped in front of the door, panting. She opened it and slowly walked in. suddenly she herd her dad call her and she jumped.

"Ami? Where the hel' 'ave you been?"

He was obviously drunk so Ami was careful with her words to not make his temper rise.

"Umm…I was with my friend and I lost track of time but I was on my way when you called, honestly."

"I was wif my friend and lost track of time," he mimicked in a girly tone, "lost track of time my ass. You know you're supposed to be here before 4:30 so you can help me out. Is that so hard to remember?"

He clapped her over the head and told her to go to her room. She ran up the stairs with her hand pressed against her head to try to stop the pain.

She threw her bag in the corner of her room and collapsed onto her bed. She stared at the paint peeling off her walls and the spider in the corner spinning a web. Actually the spider was the nicest creature to her in the whole house. It never bugged her, slapped her or harmed her in anyway. Ami didn't really complain about the headache growing in her head because she knew that her dad was going slack for a while and she didn't know how much longer it was going to last. She heard a thump on the door and saw her dad come in.

"Ok look I have someone coming round tonight so I want the place absolutely spotless when I get back. I'm quickly driving into town to buy some stuff. And also if you could find somewhere else to stay tonight that would be great, I don't want you here to embarrass me."

Ami looked up at him with shock and disgust. But quickly changed her expression when she saw the way her was looking at her. She got up and went downstairs and looked at the mess hopelessly. There was know possible way that she was going to be able to clean this mess before her dad got back but maybe she'll get lucky and he will stop for a couple of drinks. She started picking up the trash and empty beer bottles, wrinkling her nose at the smell of puke and cigarette smoke. She closed her eyes and sighed. Oh well at least she wouldn't have to spend the night at this stupid dump. Even if she didn't find somewhere to stay, her god for saking dad would just throw her out in the street and she'd have to survive outside for the night.

She had thought about running away so many times but what would she do next? Live the life of an ever wondering person? Try to find someone to stay with? No who'd want to keep a dirty little girl that came knocking on their door? So she had decided to stay here and put up with it until she was desperate and really had to take action. Anyway if she did run away her dad would probably track her down and harm her even more. She thought about this all as she worked and tried to make the place inhabitable. She picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. No one answered so she left a message. She didn't really want to have to stay with the boys so she decided that she would just go to Sam's dorm and she would have to stay.

"Mann I just need to get out of here," she said to herself. She saw her father's car pull up and she ran around frantically trying to get everything in order. She was just about done when her dad walked in.

**ok I know another short chappy but like I said these exams are bugging me and I don't really have time but I'll try to just get to the point in the next chapter but please review I like need it. And if you've got an idea I'd love it so please please please feel free to make suggestions.**


	3. i couldnt think of a name

**Guess who's back? Back again. Shady's back, tell a friend. Sorry I'm listening to eminem and I couldn't help but add that. Welcome to the dumb side of life. Ooooooook I don't know why I said that either, I'm a lil hyper today. Ok here's the next chapter. **

**Love is just a feeling**

**Chapter 3- I couldn't think of a name**

"Oh ummm…..hi your back."

He just stared at me then went into the kitchen. I told him that I was going to Sam's but he didn't even look at me. He just waved a hand and continued with unpacking.

As Ami walked down the street she wondered who was coming over. It must be someone very important because he seemed quite desperate for the house to be clean and he was making a big fuss. I reached the school she sprinted to Sam's room to find out that she wasn't there so she went to Jake and Andy's room. They were both there, so she decided to wait with them for awhile. According to Andy Sam had detention for pouring syrup on one of the prefects' back. "God that is so like Sam," said ami to herself. She sat down and they chatted for awhile. Darkness fell and Andy said he had a date with a 'beautiful" girl called Lee. Jake and ami rolled their eyes and exchanged glances.

"Well if you don't believe me, I'll let you meet her one day ok?"

"Ok ok we believe you. Go on your little date" said Jake putting his hands up defensively. Ami giggled.

"Bye, go on" added ami.

Jake and ami were left alone and soon got a little bored so they left a note for Sam and went down to the school grounds. Several students were still outside but ami and Jake went off to the park down the road.

They were sitting by the pond chatting about the usual crap kids of sixteen talked about. They were suddenly silent and they looked into each others eyes. Jake suddenly looked away so ami asked, "hey Jake is everything ok? You want to tell me something?"

Jake was totally silent. Then he looked up at ami and nodded.

"Yes ami there is something I want to tell you…I want to let you know that…that I well…you see." He closed his eyes tight the reopened them, "ami? I…..have loved you since the very day I met you and I just wanted you to know that."

He looked down almost as if he expected something bad to happen but when he looked up again he saw ami staring at him. She quickly smiled and suddenly embraced him.

"I love you too."

Jake smiled to himself and fiddled with her hair. She pulled apart then went closer to him. She brought her lips to him and she kissed him. He gratefully returned it and she let his tongue slip into her mouth. It seemed to last for ages but they were interrupted.

"Ehem, excuse me,"

They broke apart and looked up to see Sam grinning down at them. They looked at each other then back at Sam, both their faces turning bright red.

"I can't leave you two alone for one minute, can I?" she teased and then sat down next to them, giggling her heart out. "so where's _Andy_?"

"On a date"

"Oh my god seriously? I thought he was joking lol" she made a funny face which involved her making her eye twitch. She looked at the both of them and then decided to piss them off just for the fun of it.

"So you two going out now?" ami gave her a death treating stare and Jake was silent and looked at ami.

"Actually" said ami after awhile, "we don't know yet" she said quietly. She made a sideways glance at Jake.

"I'll go if you want" said Sam a little to fast. Ami looked at her suspiciously then said, "Yeah what the hell go but if I caught you spying on us your dead!"

Sam grinned and stood up and stretched, "I've got homework anyway."

She started to walk away but as soon as she was round the corner she peeked around and saw that they weren't looking so she quickly dodged a few people and climbed up a tree on the other side of the pond so she had a perfect view of their faces. She hid amongst the leaves and branches and watched patiently. Being such a mischievous little devil, she was practically an expert at spying on people.

Back with Jake and ami…

"Thank the lord she's gone or we never would have heard the end of it"

"Yeah" said ami giggling. They were silent for a while staring at each other then Jake built up his confidence and asked, "so umm ami? Will you go out with me?"

Ami was quiet for a moment as if thinking but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

They sat together for what seemed for ever, with Ami sat in Jake's arm, she felt so safe and she dreaded going back to her dad to probably just be shouted at or beaten or something like that.

Sam just watched them and eventually got bored so she got down from the tree and went back to the school. Ami and Jake stayed a little longer then they had planned but soon went inside to find Sam sleeping but Andy wasn't back yet so Jake left ami in Sam's room and Jake went off to his.

The next day, ami woke up in Sam's room with sunlight shining in on her through the window. She almost screamed with delight as the memories of the past night came back to her. She looked across to the other bed and saw Sam lying on her stomach with her arms folded under her head.

Ami looked over to the clock and saw that it was already 10:00am. It was probably the longest that she had slept in for a really long time. She lay there for a few more moments then got up, dressed and went down to the cafeteria. She had never been to the cafeteria for breakfast but it seemed more chaotic then lunch! She sat down and helped herself to a few pancakes and a glass of milk. She was about to go get some more when she saw Andy and Jake enter and walk in her direction.

**Ok sorry to leave you people, but those brownies are looking pretty darn good. I tried to make that one a little longer than my last two chapters. Did you like it? Sorry but when it comes to putting my thoughts to paper or computer (lol) im not very good at it so if anyone wants to help me out once again feel free. Later dayz. **


	4. a lil bit of this, a lil bit of that

**Well…next chapter.**

**Chapter 4-a lil' bit of this, a lil' bit of that**

Ami sat and waited for them to come over but obviously they hadn't seen her so she abandoned her food and went over to them.

"How did your _date_ last night go, Andy?" she said as she got over to them.

"Err…it was good" replied Andy blushing a little.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jake quickly interrupted.

"I don't know, Sam's still sleeping, which is odd because she's normally up at this time," Said ami, her attention being drawn away from Andy.

"Oh well we'll decide after food," said Andy making his way to the table. Ami and Jake followed him and sat next to each other…closer than usual.

Andy, who immediately noticed, looked at them suspiciously then turned to his food and ate it in what seemed like seconds. Ami and Jake both felt a tap on their shoulder's as Sam came up behind them.

"So how are the love birds today?" she teased, grinning as usual.

Ami quickly looked at her in a death threatening stare then made an eye movement towards Andy then back at Sam.

"Oh for god's sake please can I tell him?" Sam whispered back. Ami looked at the hyper child, rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"fine go I don't really care, he's going to find out anyway."

Sam put on an evil grin and walked over to andy. She whispered in his ear and ami and jake watched his expression turn from calm to confused to a grin and he stared at them. Sam pulled away and she and Andy started laughing.

"Oh don't worry guys I sensed that you two would be together one day."


	5. girls expect too much

**Ok peeps here are the next chapter. It's a little short but it's all giving you clues to something that's gona happen.**

**Chapter 5- girls expect too much**

The two boys spent the whole day chasing the girls and carrying all their bags and stuff. By the time Sam and ami decided that they were done for the day, Jake and Andy both looked like all the bones in their bodies were about to shatter from the weight of all the bags and they both immediately sighed with relief.

"Girls expect too much from boys," Andy whispered to Jake.

"You think you've got it bad? I have ami to see to now and have you seen how demanding she can be?" replied Jake. They both laughed at this as they walked into Sam's dorm to unload. The boys went off into their rooms and the two girls stayed and talked for awhile.

"Ok Sam if you had a boyfriend what would you want him to be like?"

"I don't know," she looked away as if she was thinking, "well, he's got be strong and he's got to be fast, and he's got to be fresh from a fight! And he's got to be sure and he's got be sweet and he's got to be larger than life. Oh and he has to be able to dance, and be in a band, either lead singer or at least play the guitar." She looked up at ami to see a surprised face.

"Well you seem to know exactly what you want and good luck finding one with all those things," ami giggled, "just kidding, I'm sure you'll find the one for you some day."

Ami's phone beeped as she received a text message. She looked at it and it read,

"Hey it's Jake, you wana meet up with me later?"

Ami stared at it then feeling a wave of slight excitement rush over her she quickly text back,

"Sure, where u wana go?"

**Ok like I said, it was a really short chapter but I will make them longer in future k? Your options are, R&R or die. Yeah I know I'm evil and to be even more evil I'm gona rub it in your face that, I have cake and ice-cream, made by me of course. Muhahahahaha, I love being able to bake.**


End file.
